Recueil de Drabble Drarry
by Sherlock Momo
Summary: Un petit recueil de Drabble spécial Drarry pour faire mes premiers pas sur . Une manière de nous apprivoisez, vous et moi, avant les choses sérieuses.
1. Drabble n1

**Disclaimer : L'histoire seule m'appartient. Le reste est à la sublime JKRowling.**

 **Avertissement : Ce drabble (et les suivants) est un slash Drarry, donc homophobes vous êtes prévenus.**

 **Petit mot de l'auteur : Eh bien, bonsoir. Vu que ceci est le premier texte que je poste sur , je pense qu'une petite présentation s'impose. Je suis Sherlock et écris depuis que je suis capable de le faire. J'ai très longtemps écrit (et je continue d'ailleurs) de la fanfiction kpop (sur fanfic-fr) et pour une raison obscure, que je ne connais pas moi-même, je n'ai jamais écrit de Drarry avant aujourd'hui alors que la saga Harry Potter fait parti de ma vie depuis toujours ! Et grâce à une page facebook, j'ai eu l'occasion d'écrire une série de Drabble que je vous posterai progressivement ici, ne serait-ce pour que vous ayez un petit aperçu de mon écriture et que je puisse voir si j'ai une chance parmi vous. En tout cas, voici le premier Drabble que je vous propose. Le seul thème à respecter était « Drarry ». A vous de découvrir le reste maintenant ! Bonne lecture !**

« Bon, alors … tu as d'autres surprise comme celle-ci dont tu aimerais me faire profiter ? Dit alors le jeune homme au regard d'acier. »

Harry baissa la tête, il s'en voulait tellement. Pourtant, tout partait d'une excellente attention mais pour une raison qu'il ignorait, à chacune de ses attentions, quelque chose venait tout faire capoter. Pour faire simple, Harry réfléchissait à cette soirée depuis des semaines et avait tout programmé de A à Z. Pour commencer, il avait mis sa plus belle tenue, celle qui faisait fondre Draco quand il la mettait. Mais voilà qu'actuellement, une belle tâche de vin ornait le col de sa chemise grâce à la maladresse d'un serveur passant trop prêt de lui. Ensuite, il avait fait une réservation dans un restaurant chic, restaurant qui se trouvait actuellement inondé par la pluie. Ils avaient alors du manger autre part, se servant des relations de son compagnon pour avoir une bonne table. Vint alors le moment où il devait aller chercher Draco et lui offrir les fleurs qu'il avait pris soin d'acheter. Et là aussi bien sûr, il avait fallu qu'il choisisse le jour où Draco étant en réunion au Ministère, ce qui avait laissé le temps aux fleurs de flétrir avant que Harry ne pense à leurs jeter un sort de conservation.

En conclusion, rien allait. Pourtant, il voulait aller jusqu'au bout de son attention. Il leva alors les yeux vers l'homme qui lui faisait face et ouvrit la bouche avant d'être stoppé par le blond.

« Désolé, mais maintenant tu vas tout arrêter, lui dit-il de but en blanc.

-Qu-quoi ? Mais …

-Tu veux que ça marche n'est-ce pas ? Alors maintenant, vu que tu as réussi à faire capoter toute la journée, laisse moi faire la suite pour nous assurer un excellent futur, tu veux ? »

Voyant l'incompréhension dans ses yeux verts, Draco se leva et s'agenouilla à côté de Harry, fouillant par la même occasion dans sa poche pour en sortir un écrin de velour.

« Pour être sûr que tout se passe bien, laisse moi faire notre déclaration. Harry Potter, accepterais-tu de t'unir à moi et de devenir mon époux ? »

Ne pouvant émettre le moindre mot, Harry secoua la tête de haut en bas, faisant sourire son compagnon. Draco prit alors la bague qu'il mit au doigt du brun avant que celui ne fouilla dans sa propre poche pour en sortir une bague, celle qu'il comptait donner à Draco lors de sa propre demande. Il la lui mit au doigt et sans attendre se jeta dans ses bras.

S'il avait fait plus attention, il aurait sûrement remarqué le clin d'œil que s'échangèrent Draco et l'un des serveurs, découvrant alors que sa mésaventure était peut être le fruit d'un complot bien intentionné.

 **Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? J'espère que vous serez nombreux à me donner votre avis (bon ou mauvais, tant que les arguments se tiennent). Sachez d'ailleurs que ce premier Drabble sera bientôt publié sous forme de One Shot (Mon premier essai s'est révélé beaucoup trop long) et que d'autres One Shot devraient arriver aussi. J'ai aussi plusieurs fictions en projet et, si vous le souhaitez, les résumés sont dans mon profil. Voilà, c'est tout pour le moment. J'espère que ce petit drabble vous aura plu et que vous attendrez le prochain avec joie, si ce n'est avec impatience.**


	2. Drabble n2

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, ils sont à la magnifique JKRowling. L'histoire, cependant, oui.**

 **Avertissement :** ** **Ce drabble (et tous les autres) est un slash Drarry, donc homophobes vous êtes prévenus.****

 **Petit mot de l'auteur : Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors tout d'abord merci aux personnes qui suivent mon recueil et à la personne qui m'a laissé ma première review. Cela me fait extrêmement plaisir.**

 **Voici, donc, mon deuxième Drabble, qui est, soit dit en passant, le premier d'une petite série de Drabble inspiré de fanart ou de photos. Je vous laisse donc le lien de la première image pour que vous puissiez vous immerger encore plus dans ce petit drabble.**

 **: / / scontent-ams3 - 1 . xx . fbcdn hphotos - xtp1 / v / t1 . 0 - 9 / 12004852_539715262842168_6103229967882771017_n . jpg ? oh = 0a9c1d7b56b95e2dc262e40996849736 &oe = 569E4F91**

Son respiration se coupa. Il n'osait plus bouger. Un frisson parcourut son torse. Il ne savait pas si c'était le froid qui l'entourait ou la situation qui en était la cause. Soudain, un souffle chaud se déposa sur sa nuque.

« Alors Potter … On a peur ? »

Harry sursauta alors que le silence se brisait. Il n'osait pas se retourner. Il n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux, plonger dans ces deux orbes métalliques pour peut-être y sombrer et perdre tous ses moyens. Il inspira, longtemps, essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur.

« Eh bien … tu ne réagis pas ? Pourquoi ne sors-tu pas … ta baguette ? »

Ses joues virèrent carmin et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« Ma … baguette ? Bégaya-t-il en se retournant.

-Oui … ta très chère … baguette ?! Lui répondit Draco en s'approchant de son visage.

-Je … »

Les mots restèrent en suspens. Il fut incapable de dire quoi que ce soit alors que ses yeux avait finalement rencontrer ceux du blond. Et il s'y perdit. Totalement. Corps et âme comme si le reste n'avait plus d'importance. Il entendit ensuite un petit rire, le faisant revenir à la réalité.

« Tellement adorable, chuchota Draco en effleurant ses lèvres. Mais maintenant … et si nous allions chercher cette baguette ? »

 **Note de fin : Ce Drabble est largement plus court que le précédent, mais j'espère qu'il vous a plu.**

 **On se retrouve très vite pour un nouveau Drabble. Si vous voulez des drabbles personnalisés, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des images, je les écrirai avec plaisir.**


	3. Drabble n3

**Salut tout le monde … enfin … ceux qui sont venus lire mon troisième Drabble … J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous êtes heureux d'être enfin en week end !**

 **Alors pour ce troisième drabble, je vous invite à aller voir la photo qui se trouvera sur le lien que je mettrai juste après, qui est l'image ayant inspiré ce Drabble.**

 **Bonne lecture surtout et j'espère que vous apprécierez !**

 **w w w . scontent – frt3 – 1 . xx . Fbcdn hphotos – xla1 / v / t1 . 0 – 9 / 12002030_539735202840174_164165595532061374_n . jpg ? Oh = 3998c9c86deac51f9fc536f0149b008b &oe = 569FB4B5**

« Docteur Malfoy, une urgence dans la chambre 934.

-Je n'ai pas le temps, cria-t-il pour la trentième fois.

-Mais …

-J'ai dit que je n'avais pas le temps ! »

La jeune femme s'éloigna rapidement, fuyant la colère du médicomage. Depuis ce matin, il était irritable à souhait, s'étant posté dans la salle de soin sans en bouger. Installé dans le canapé, il patientait … ou plutôt non. Il attendait, le cœur affolé, son retour. Il était parti la veille, risqué sa vie, comme il le faisait toujours. Il avait peur de le perdre. Et en même temps, il lui manquait tellement. Il entendit alors un bruissement d'ailes et fonça vers le hibou qui venait d'arriver, détachant alors la lettre qu'il tenait entre ses serres. Une lettre qui ne lui était pas adressée. Il la jeta de l'autre côté de la pièce avant de voir la cheminée s'activant, laissant enfin passer la personne qu'il attendait. Il courut et se jeta dans ses bras.

« Oh Harry ! Tu es là. Tu es vivant ! Tout s'est bien passé ? Tu es blessé ? Tu a mal quelque part? Tu ... »

Des lèvres coupèrent son monologue. Harry lui sourit avant de l'embrasser à nouveau et de le serrer dans ses bras. Il l'emmena sur le canapé avant de le reprendre dans ses bras.

« Dray … j'ai juste passé la nuit au bureau pour finir la paperasse !

-Mais tu m'as manqué, bouda-t-il de manière adorable.

-Toi aussi Dray ! Mais pour avoir notre week end en amoureux, il fallait que je finisse tout ça et puis ... »

Harry s'arrêta de parler avant de rire doucement. Dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui et souriant comme un bien heureux, Draco dormait paisiblement.

« Je suis sur que tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit à cause de moi, chuchota Harry. Idiot … mais qu'est-ce que je t'aime »

 **Alors ? Qu'en avez vous pensé ?**

 **A très bientôt pour un nouveau Drabble (ou alors un One Shot si la motivation vient enfin)**


End file.
